Raining Cats & Dogs
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: While InuYasha and the gang are searching for pieces of the Shikon Jewel, InuYasha runs into an old friend...
1. Give a Dog a Bone

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This is my first Inu-Yasha fic so please don't be mad at me.

Raining Cats & Dogs  
By. Yami-Yugi3

Give A Dog A Bone

InuYasha, Kagome, and the others were walking through the woods. They had been walking for two days already. "Can we please take a rest?" Shippo whined.

"No, we got another Jewel Shard to find." InuYasha said with a growl.

"Please?"

"I SAID NO!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What's up Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I sence a Jewel Shard near by." Kagome said.

"Finely," said InuYasha "It's about time." As the group headed off towards a near by village where Kagome sensed the shard. InuYasha picked up a scent of a demon. "I smell a demon in that village!" He said and without any warning he raced off towards the village leaving the others behind.

"Hey wait for us, InuYasha!" Kagome shout as they raced after him.

- - -

InuYasha raced through the village, surprising the local villagers as he passed. He soon came upon a clearing in the woods near the village where some kids were playing, but his target was the demon sitting near by under a tree watching them. As InuYasha near his target, his target's ears perked and in the flash jumped into the tree's branches as he arrived at the spot looking around for his target. "Where did ya go?!" InuYasha shouted.

His target sniffed the air and then looked down and cocks head. "InuYasha?'  
"Eh?" InuYasha looked up into the tree's branches and findly got a good look at his target. It was a cat demon, well part demon anyway. He had long black hair that fell just above his shoulders, navy blue cat-like eyes, cute black cat ears sticking form either side of the top of his head, a red demon shape mark on his forehead, red stripes on his cheeks, sharp claws on his hands which was gripping the branch he was currently crouching on, wearing a white men's yukata, a katana stuch in the shash belt, and wearing a jewel shard around his neck as a necklace. InuYasha blinks confused. The cat demon smiled happily.

"It is you." Then without warning, InuYasha was pounced on by the demon in a fierce hug. "I was beginning to think those rumors were a lie and I would never see you again! "

" blink, blink, blink Ahh...." InuYasha started, confused, until he caught smell of the so familiar scent of the demon hugging him. A scent he had not smelled in a long time. "Yasuo?" He started slowly incase he was mistaken. The cat demon smiles again and tightened the hug on our hero. At that time InuYasha tired to pry the clinging demon off him. "All right, all right," he said "ya missed me. Can you please let go of me, Yasuo?!"

At that time the others show up with one of the village elders and had seen this sight. " cough Um... Excuse me." said Miroku causing the two demons to turn and look at them and Yasuo relished his hold on InuYasha "I'm guessing that you 'found' the demon." Yasuo blinked confused.

InuYasha turned red. "YOU PERVERTED MONK!!!" he shouted.

"Why InuYasha did I insevate something?" Miroku said in an innocent pose.

"WHY YOU!!!" InuYasha shouted, as he was about to pounce on Miroku.

"SIT!" Instantly InuYasha body slams into the ground. Yasuo blinks, as he looked down at InuYasha confused.

"Ah... What just happen InuYasha?" Yasuo asked.

"I'll explain later." he said as he stood up.

"You two know each other?" Sango asked.  
"We been friends for a long time." said InuYasha.  
"So you two aren't an 'item' are you?" Miroku asked with a smirk. That ended with a bonk on the head from InuYasha's fist.

"Will ya shut up about that!" InuYasha said with a sneer.

At that time the kids, that where playing in the clearing, ran up to the group, surprisingly to InuYasha and Yasuo. "Wow!" said a boy "It's another demon!" The kids started pulling InuYasha's arm. Our hero blinked surprised and annoyed.

"Come play with us!" a girl said happily as they started to pull him to their playing area with Yasuo fallowing giggling. InuYasha gave a pleading look at him.

"It seems the children here aren't afraid InuYasha." said Shippo then he got upset "Why didn't they ask ME to play?"

- - -

As the kids and the two demons reached the clearing, InuYasha lean close to Yasuo. "Why are we doing this?" he asked annoyed in a whisper to him.

Yasuo gave a cheerful smile. "Don't worry InuYasha." he said "I play with them all the time."

"I didn't mean that." InuYasha said, as he was findly let go once they arrived at the clearing.  
Yasuo just smiled again as he turns towards the kids. "Okay," he started "what do you kids want to play?"

Once kid grabbed near by ball as the children said in unison, "Kemari! "

- - -

Meanwhile, the others started talking to the village elder again. "So let me get this straight," Miroku started "Yasuo is not from this village?"

"That's correct." the elder said "Yasuo came to us quite by accident. One of our local woodsmen found him in the forest one day badly injured and poison by what we believed was some big insects."

"Is that so?" Miroku started "So what happen?"

"Well, after we treated him he decided to stay here and protect us from demons as gratitude for saving his life."

"The children seem to take a liking to him." said Sango.

"Aw yes." the elder said "From what Yasuo told us, that as a child the children of his old village never played with him so he was happy when our children took a liking to him and asking him to play with them."

"Thank you again elder." said Miroku "Oh can I please check you house?"  
"Why is that kind monk?" the elder asked.  
"I believe it's been periset by a demon and I will gladly excoide it for you. "

"No thank you kind monk." the elder said with a smile "Thanks to Yasuo, none of our houses are perisets by any demons."

Miroku blinked. "Say what?"

Sango sighed. "You heard him, Miroku." she said.

"She's right," said Shippo "The only demons around here are InuYasha, Yasuo, and I."

Kagome just looked over towards the clearing where the children started to play with InuYasha and Yasuo. She stared confusedly at the cat demon. _What's the real story behind those two?_ she thought. Then something caught her eye. _Huh?_ She saw something hanging around Yasuo's neck. _What?! No way! Yasuo is wearing a Jewel Shard around his neck!_


	2. The Cat and the Fiddle The Little Dog La

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This is my first Inu-Yasha fic so please don't be mad at me.

Raining Cats & Dogs

By. Yami-Yugi3

The Cat and the Fiddle; The Little Dog Laughed

(AN: I like to thank my friend, Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this.)

Kagome decided to find out HOW Yasuo had gotten that Jewel Shard. "Hi, Yasuo? I was wondering, where'd you get the Jewel Shard?"

InuYasha, Yasuo, and the children stopped playing and looked over at her. Yasuo blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Kagome?" InuYasha said, also confused.

"You mean the rock?" one kid said with a smile "We gave it as a present to Yasuo."

"Oh, how sweet." _The children didn't even realize that it's a Jewel Shard. I hope no one comes looking for Yasuo. Especially not Naraku._ Just then InuYasha noticed that the rock was a Jewel Shard.

_How long did I fail to notice it?_ InuYasha thinks _I'd must been to distracted of seeing Yasuo again to notice it right away._ "Hey Kagome, did you know that Yasuo has a Jewe..."

"Ssshhh! Keep quiet about it. Let's hope no one comes looking for him."

Yasuo cocked his head in a cute cat-like manner. "What are you to talking about, InuYasha?" Yasuo asked.

"Jewel Shards...there's this guy Naraku..."

"Sit Boy!"

"Gaaah! What was that for!"

"Your big mouth!"

Yasuo laughed. "I've heard of those. Some priestess named Kikyo had it originally right?"

"Yeah." Kagome said in surprised "How did you know?"

"Through the rumors I heard long ago." Yasuo said "Heard that InuYasha tried to steal it from her and she pinned him to a tree."

"When did you hear of that?" InuYasha asked.

"After I have left my village to find you." Yasuo said.

"Oh. Anyway, that's only part true. There's a man named Naraku and he started it all. He played me and Kikyo for fools. He's the reason I was sealed to the tree."

"Naraku..." Yasuo started "Did he by any chance use these huge insects?"

"Yeah, poison insects. How'd you...?"

"Wait!" Kagome shouted "The village elder was just telling how you came here. Said one of the woodmen's found you in the forest poisoned."

Yasuo nodded. "They attacked for some unknown reason." he explained "I tired to stop them there was too many."

_Why Naraku would attack Yasuo then?_ InuYasha thought _During then he wasn't even wearing that shard._

"InuYasha," whispered Kagome, "do you think Naraku knew about Yasuo and you being friends? Maybe he wanted to use Yasuo against you or something?"

"Nah, I didn't even remember until we saw him. Maybe he was sending his insect after the Shard but Yasuo got in the way so they attacked."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

At that moment the village elder and the rest of the group came towards them. "How would you all stay for the night?" the elder asked with a smile "We'll have a feast for you."

"Mr. InuYasha, can you stay? Please?" the children pleaded.

"I dunno."

"Aww, come on. Don't disappoint the children," said Yasuo.

"It's better than sleeping out in the open," added Kagome.

"Okay then." said InuYasha with a sigh.

"Yeay!" the children cheered.

Yasuo smiled as he looked towards the elder. "Shall I get some fish?" he asked.

"If you wish."

Yasuo smiled as he looked over at InuYasha. "Want to help with me, InuYasha? Like the old days?" he asked.

"Go on InuYasha, you could use a break," said Kagome.

"Alright." Yasuo smiled.

"Come in, InuYasha." Yasuo said as he started to head off "I know a river near by where the biggest fish like to hang out."

"Wait up, I'm comin'!"

"Say, that sound's interesting." said Shippo with a smile "I want to watch." With that he ran after the two older demons.

"Let's help prepare the rest of the meal," suggested Kagome.

"If it's not too much trouble." Sango added to the elder.

The village elder smiled. "It's no trouble at all." he said "Fallow me please."

"Hey, wait for me," said Miroku as he hurried to catch up to Sango and Kagome.

- - -

Meanwhile, Shippo had caught up with InuYasha and Yasuo as the two older demons arrived at the river Yasuo had told them about. Yasuo walked up close to shore's edge as he remove his katana from the shash placing it near by, pulls up the ends of his yukata and stuffs them in the shash, rolled his sleeves, and stretched his claw hands as he slowly entered the water. His blue cat eyes searching for the fish that was said to be there. "Hey InuYasha, what's he doing?"

"Gaaahhh! Shippo! When did you get here?"

"I tagged along cause I thought it would be fun to help."

"Okay, but don't get in the way."

"In coming, InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned towards the river just in time to see a huge fish coming straight at his head! "What!" he shouted as he tried to catch it. Once he did he then notice he had it upside down as the fish wiggled in his arms, hitting his face with it's tail. "Hey! Hold still ya silly fish!" he shouted as the tried to hold the wiggling fish in his arms.

"Let me help, Fox Fire!" Shippo succeeded in killing the fish, but he got InuYasha too.

"I told you not to get in the way!" he yelled as he set the fish down and wiped himself off.

"Now, now. Don't scold the little kit. He was only trying to help." InuYasha just growled a bit. Yasuo smiled as he went back to the fish. "Here comes another one!" InuYasha caught it the right way, but like the other one, this one was just as big and it too wiggled to get free.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo's aim was much better and InuYasha threw the fish on top of the other one.

"You're a very good helper Shippo," said Yasuo.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Ya too trusting with kids, aren't ya." he said to his friend.

"Whatever do you mean? Shippo seems like a nice little fox demon."

"You don't know him like I do."

"What's that supposed to mean InuYasha!" Shippo shouted.

Yasuo laughed a bit. "Never mind." he said "Let's get a couple more and then we'll be done." Yasuo searched the water again and found some small ones. "Here Shippo, this one's for you. Try and catch it okay?" Shippo nodded excitedly. "Okay here they come!"

Shippo struggled and caught two of the three. "Waaahhh! I got it, I got it! Waah!" The third one flopped out of his hands.

InuYasha caught it with one hand. "Ya need to be more careful Shippo."

"I don't got it," he replied with a sigh.

"Two out of three ain't so bad," InuYasha said as one of his rare nice comments.

"You did very well Shippo," said Yasuo with a warm smile. "I think that's all we'll need. Shall we go then?" Yasuo said as he grabbed a few last fish.

"Yeay!" Shippo said happily, as Yasuo went to grab his katana from the ground. They headed off to the village, each carrying his own load of fish. As they did, Yasuo stopped for a sec, sniffing the air. "What's up?" asked Shippo.

"I smell something too," said InuYasha sniffing as well.

"I think we're being followed," said Yasuo.

"Who is it?" asked Shippo.

"Don't know." said Yasuo "The sent don't smell familiar to me."

"It does to me," said InuYasha.

"Is it...?" asked Shippo.

"It's Kikyo."

"Why would that Priestess follow us?" asked Yasuo "I'd thought she was dead?"

"No, some ogre sorceress desecrated her burial site and brought her back to life as a clay doll."

"Really? Who?"

"Urosuae(err-o-su-a)"

"I've never heard of her. So, why is Kikyo following us?"

"She keeps following me around. And, she might want the Jewel Shards too."

"Cause she was the guardian?" Yasuo asked.

"Yep."

"So, how do we lose her?" asked Shippo.

"InuYasha...Who is that mysterious cat-demon he's with? And why does HE possess a Jewel Shard?" Kikyo whispered to herself.

"Let's just head back to the village. She won't follow us that far."

"Are you sure InuYasha?" asked Yasuo.

"No, but the others are waiting for us and I'm starting to get hungry."

Yasuo laughed. "Now that's the InuYasha I remember." he with a smile. InuYasha glared, but then cracked a smile. Shippo genki smiled at this.

- - -

Soon the three arrived back at the village. "There you guys are. We're ready for the fish now."

"Wow, you guys really caught a lot," said Sango.

"Yasuo is a good fisherman." Shippo said with a smile.

"Oh, cool." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku took the fish to the kitchen to be prepared.

"So, InuYasha..." Yasuo started "do you love her?"

"Huh who?"

"The girl that looks like Kikyo."

"Kagome? Of course not."

"You do, you can't hide anything from me."

InuYasha blushed. "I-I do not!" he said.

"Yes you do." said Shippo "You just too hard headed to admit it."

"Shut up you!" InuYasha said as he bonked Shippo on the head.

"So you do, like her." Yasuo said with a smile. InuYasha just growled. Yasuo just laughed. Soon dinner was ready. After the whole village settle down the feast began.

Shippo gobbled down a lot of food. "Man...I think all that fishing made me hungry."

"That and your a growing kid, Shippo." Yasuo said with a smile. Shippo smiled. InuYasha rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Everyone happily munched away. Making conversation here and there.

- - -

Once the feast was over it was almost night. Shippo yawned tiredly. All the children of the village ran to Yasuo as the Elder, with the rest of the InuYasha gang, cleaned up the dinner. "Yasuo, Yasuo, please read us a bedtime story, please?" All the children begged.

Yasuo laughed. "You sure, kids? It's getting late." he said with a smile.

"Please?"

"Yeah, please Mr. Yasuo?"

"Alright, alright," Yasuo said with a laugh.

Shippo ran over to them too. "Can I listen to it too?"

Yasuo smile. "Sure." he said "What kind of story you want to hear?"

"Ooo, tell us that one about the Princess and the Demon that fell in love."

"You really like that one huh?"

"Yeah, tell us that one."

"Alright," Yasuo said as he sat down and let the children, along with Shippo gather around. Yasuo smiled as the children held there excitement, ready to listen to his tale. "Long ago, there was a kingdom. A beautiful and kind hearted princess lived there..."

As Yasuo started the story, Kagome pulled InuYasha to the side. "What's the matter, Kagome?" InuYasha asked confused.

"I'm just worried about Yasuo. I'm afraid the demons might come after him."

"Don't worry so much," InuYasha said with one of his rare smiles "Yasuo knows how to protect himself. I should know. We know each other through most of our lives."

"If you say so. You're cute when you smile," she said smiling back. InuYasha sighed as he rolled his eyes. "So..." Kagome started "You been saying you two know each other for a long time, so what's the story between you two?"

"It's a long story, Kagome, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"But I do. C'mon. It can't be THAT long of a story."

"But it is."

"Well, can you tell me anyway? Please?"

"Fine if it will you shut up." InuYasha said with a sigh.

"Hmph! You don't have to be rude."

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

Kagome got a little excited as InuYasha started reminiscing about old times with Yasuo. InuYasha sighed again. "After my mother died I left my village, they didn't really like me that much..." he said sadly "Anyways, I was still young and that night was a new moon..." InuYasha sighed again. Kagome looked at him, begging him to continue. "As I pass through a forest near my village is when a powerful demon decided to attack me, thinking I was a full human ."

"O.O"

InuYasha nodded slowly as he looked over were Yasuo was still telling Shippo and the kids the story. "I thought I was a goner until Yasuo came..." He contuied "As it turns out as he led me back to his village, his village was just on the other side of the forest, just miles away from mine."

"Aww, so he saved you. How sweet. What happened after that?"

"Well when we got to his house his mother instead that I stay for awhile, and for some odd reason I did." InuYasha started "As days pass I found out me and Yasuo had a lot of things in common. Since he was half demon, the people of his village didn't like him at all, even though his mother was a famous herb doctor, and wouldn't allow the other children to play with him."

"That's great InuYasha."

InuYasha just nodded. "I guess." he said slowly.

"No, really. You had a good friend that understood you."

InuYasha just sighed again. "Anyways, where was I?"

"You were staying at Yasuo's house."

"Thanks." he said "Anyway, while I stayed me and Yasuo became friends. The first friend either of us had in a long time..."

"That is so cool."

"Yeah." InuYasha said "To entertain us Yasuo had always thought up new games the two of us to do. And while there I found out something else about Yasuo. While mine transformation into human is during the new moon, Yasuo's was during the full or Harvest moon as he would put it. We also told each other about our families. It was unclear to Yasuo who his father was. All that his mother told him that his father was quite the powerful cat demon."

"Just like your father was a powerful dog demon."

"Yeah but at least my mother told me of his name and of Sesshomaru. Yasuo mom didn't know of his father's name or if he had any siblings or not. When I told him of my brother he told me that he was jealous of me that I even had a sibling."

"Yeah but, Sesshomaru isn't exactly the friendly type."

"Yeah I know. I'd told the same thing to Yasuo."

"Well, a brother is better than no one at all I guess."

InuYasha nodded. "And they all lived happily ever after." Yasuo finished the story with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"That was so good Yasuo."

"I'll never grow tired of that one."

"Wow! That was pretty cool Yasuo," said Shippo.

Yasuo laughed. "Okay time for you kids to go to bed." he said with a smile. They all looked disappointed but obeyed. Yasuo stood up as he watch the children head back to their families for the night.

Kagome yawned and leaned against InuYasha. "I guess we should get some sleep as well." said InuYasha as Yasuo came over to him.

"How long are you planning on staying, InuYasha?" Yasuo asked him.

"Depends."

Yasuo looked confused. "Depends on what, InuYasha?"

"Depends on the situation. We're at least gonna stay the night."

Yasuo smiled. "Well I'm glad." he said "It had been a long time since you had left my mother's village."

"I guess so." Yasuo smiled and drape his arm around InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha gave one of his familiar glares.

"We seriously need to catch up." Yasuo said with a smile.

"I suppose," InuYasha sighed.


End file.
